


Static

by riverclay



Category: Osomatsu - Fandom, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Angst, idk what the fuck this is but its definitely angst, not really movie spoilers but its pre-movie so, take that as you will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverclay/pseuds/riverclay
Summary: Todomatsu has yet to hit the growth spurts his brothers are hitting.If the boys are identical twins, they should be growing at about the same rate, so why is Todomatsu shorter than his brothers in high school?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Static

The gentle ticking of the clock punctuated each silent second that the boys sat in that cramped couch. Choromatsu had noted that they started this new bout of silence at about 3:43, and it was now almost 3:49. Ten more minutes and they’d be out of here. 

This room was painfully beige and brown with hints of yellow from overly-welcoming lamps. A pristinely disorganized bookshelf with books propped against occasional trinkets and hourglasses here, a small side table with a bowl of candies, a smaller clock than the one on the wall, and a cup full of pens there, a fern or two around the room. There wasn’t much to do here but talk, and none of them wanted that. Still, the middle-aged woman in the armchair across from the suede couch persisted. 

“We can sit here and do nothing for the remaining time, if you want. It’s your choice.”

“We’ll sit here.” Osomatsu muttered. 

“...Osomatsu-kun. Why do you not want to talk with me?”

“You know the answer.”

“I want to hear it from you.”

Osomatsu pouted and went silent, so Jyushimatsu decided to pick up the slack. 

“Because you’ll tell us not to listen to Todomatsu anymore!” 

“And why would I tell you that?” 

No one spoke. Todomatsu nervously looked between the psychiatrist and his brothers, then curled further into Karamatsu, who sat stiffly with his back straight and looked out the window. Jyushimatsu fidgeted with his sleeves. Ichimatsu bit the nail of his thumb. Choromatsu looked only at the clock, and Osomatsu stared at his feet. 

A few more minutes passed in that uncomfortable silence, and at 3:57 she spoke again. 

“It’s been almost six months. It’s okay to let yourself feel these things and talk about it. That’s what I’m here for. Your parents are worried.” 

A few uncomfortable shifts confirmed the boys were listening, just choosing not to respond. She sighed and put her notepad on the side table. 

“...You boys can go a few minutes early today. I’ll see you again next week.”

All six of the middle schoolers stood, Choromatsu and Karamatsu delivering unconvincing ‘thank you’s on the way out the door. It was a sunny day, but a cold one, frost reflecting shimmering sunlight off the leafless trees. Everyone but Todomatsu wore coats with their hands tucked in their pockets and their breath forming cold clouds on contact with the winter air. 

“Niichan…” 

“Yeah?” Five voices replied. 

“I don’t like going there.” Todomatsu whined. 

“We have to.” Choromatsu didn’t look back when he said it. There was a brief pause before Todomatsu spoke again.

“I don’t like that lady, Osomatsu-niichan.” 

“I don’t like her either.” 

Karamatsu watched the youngest drop his head and resign to a silent walk home. Ichimatsu slowed a bit to walk in pace with him, but didn’t offer any words of comfort. 

The boys patiently, if a little stiffly, waited for the light to indicate they could cross, and all six of them looked both ways, Choromatsu gesturing for the youngest, who was the most nervous, to follow. When the sextuplets got home, their ears, noses, and cheeks were nipped red from the cold wind. 

“Welcome home, boys! How was it!” their mother leaned out from her position near the washing machine. Her hair had started to grey faster, and her eyes had permanent bags under them now. Her smile looked wary and tired.

“Awful.” Ichimatsu said. Matsuyo nodded, having known the answer would be a negative. 

“I left some pears on the table for you to eat, those will hold you over until dinner. Go study once you eat them, okay?” 

“Okay,” six voices droned. Todomatsu sat a few feet away from the table and watched his brothers eat, then stood with them and followed them upstairs. 

The air of depression continued to permeate the house even as their father called out an “I’m home!” at the door. Jyushimatsu lay on his back and kicked his feet in the air while he listened to their mother cook. 

Dinner was an awkward affair, each attempt at conversation stifled as soon as it was in the air. Matsuyo tried to ask questions, but the boys each gave curt answers with no elaboration. Matsuzo might have been able to help, but sober, he wasn’t a very loud fellow, and he hadn’t touched alcohol in months. 

“Choromatsu-niichan, are you done eating? I’m bored…” Todomatsu whined from his seat on the ground a few feet away from the table. Choromatsu offered a brief grunt, but didn’t reply otherwise. None of the brothers could be caught talking with the youngest if someone was around to listen. When they settled into the futon for the night, it felt a bit too spacious. 

At school the next day, Todomatsu stuck close to a brother at all times, standing next to a desk or sitting against the wall. They ate lunch on the roof, against the fenced corner they always did. They chattered and laughed about this and that, and all of them ignored the looks they were shot by the other groups on the roof. It was a normal occurrence by now, and the sextuplets had discussed it and decided was best to just ignore them. Still, Todomatsu clung a bit to Jyushimatsu’s side while the fifth brother ate his bento. 

When Osomatsu opened the door of their house after school, he didn’t step inside. The smell of incense permeated the room, and all six boys stopped walking the instant they noticed it. 

“Osomatsu, you can come in,” Matsuyo called. 

Osomatsu stood his ground. Matsuyo stepped over to the door to look over her sons. 

“I’d really like it if you came in and paid your respects,” she sighed. A few feet shuffled awkwardly, and six sets of eyes stared in any direction other than the one their mother was standing in. 

“...I understand that everyone deals with things in their own way, at their own pace. You boys know I love you, but I really do think you might benefit from joining me instead of avoiding the house entirely.” Matsuyo locked eyes with each individual boy for a total of five. 

Choromatsu adjusted his glasses, took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

“Ch-choromatsu-niichan?!” Todomatsu yelped.

Matsuyo put a hand on his back and led him to kneel in front of the butsudan, fresh fruit in the bowl and incense burning next to the framed photo. Todomatsu’s remaining five brothers glanced in with expressions ranging from pity to resignation to anger.

Osomatsu stomped out of the house with a quick, angry, “let’s go.” Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu followed with little hesitation, and Karamatsu glanced between Choromatsu, Todomatsu, and the door, conflicted. He inched his way toward it, but took one last glance at the youngest, who gave him a nod. 

The door slid shut gently, and Todomatsu moved a little closer to his mother and brother. Neither of them turned or reacted in any way, but the youngest put a hand on the third son’s shoulder. His lower lip quivered, and he sniffled a bit, but tears didn’t fall. After glancing up at the butsudan with his own picture inside, Todomatsu decided to kneel with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure out reasons Todomatsu might be smaller gave me two avenues, and this was one of them. The other I also have ideas for, although I don't know if I'll end up writing them out. In fact, I'm actually not sure if I'll ever finish this one. I've been having a lot of trouble with writing motivation recently, but I do have more ideas for this story. Just no guarantees they actually get written.
> 
> That said, if you liked it, feel free to subscribe since there's about a 50/50 chance I update this. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
